Frozen Destiny
by EvilDeadAsh
Summary: Sequel to "Strange Destiny". A LeStrange family saga. A serial killer is on the loose. Nobody that was associated with the Death Eaters is safe. Who will survive and what will be left of them? WARNING: Character Death, Slightly AU, Original Characters.
1. Prologue 1997

Mariska turned to face the three masked figures. She was outnumbered and knew it. She knew that it would come to this. Her faults were many. She had married the wrong man, for the wrong reason. Only her daughter knew her inner mind. Her daughter was the reason she lived, and she would be the reason she would die. She had no regrets about that fact. She knew that it was her destiny to help her daughter further hers. She knew that she trusted her husband's idiocy too well. She knew that she should have put a silencing charm up whenever she and her daughter would speak.

Mariska Dolohov, was born Mariska Korscova. Her parents were from Russian blood purity. She had married Antonin to appease her father mostly. She was planning a bright future for herself. In her mind past dark beings such as Herpo the Foul, Morgan leFey, Gellert Grindewald, and Lord Voldemort were nothing compared to what she could have been. She blamed her father for her failure. When he died, she was glad. His death came too late though. She was far older than she should have been had she been destined for darkness. She was a married mother of a daughter. The birth rendered her unable to provide a male child. For this she felt disgraced.

Instead of dwelling on the negative she saw only that her daughter could be the darkness that she herself aspired to be. She knew that her daughter would accomplish great things. She was planning to forge a marriage between her daughter and the current dark being, Lord Voldemort. A marriage that once consummated would ensure a male heir for him. The plan was foolproof. She would have her husband Antonin set up the meeting. Her readings had told her that Halloween that year would be the perfect time to arrange such a meeting. They told her that he'd prevail in a pivotal task. That he'd be sure of his power. He'd be looking for someone to continue his bloodline.

It all went wrong. He fell from power. Her idiot husband got himself captured. All that was left for her was her daughter. She trusted that Lord Voldemort would be restored. She couldn't explain her insight; she felt that her daughter still had the destiny of being The Dark Queen. All that was left was waiting. She waited. Fourteen years later her dreams became reality. Lord Voldemort was restored. Her husband returned from Azkaban. Her plans resumed. She plotted with her daughter how best to reclaim her birthright of dark queen. All went well. Her dreams, plotting, and planning went to shit when she was told that Lord Voldemort had married. His wife was a neutral child. She was the sibling of "his most faithful". It angered Mariska. She began to plot the death of the queen.

Irina slowly crept up the stairs. She heard the distinctive cracking sound of apparition. She was frozen in place. In her mother's room she saw her defenseless mother at the window. She hated her cowardice. Even with all that her mother had expected of her, she never had the guts to follow through. She was all talk and knew it. She firmly believed that it was her father's blood that made her cower in the face of actual danger. She was a skilled duelist, an adequate potion maker. The rest of her talents, were really her mother. She watched still frozen at the scene unfolding.

She knew that her mother was innocent. It wasn't her fault that destiny was a fickle mistress. She had been raised from birth to become the queen. It was a fate that was stolen from her. She slowly resumed her climb up the stairs. She was certain that her mother was done. Irina felt certain that their innocence would allow them to live. All they had tried to do was usurp an unworthy queen. A queen that didn't want the job, Irina merely wanted to lift that burden.

Irina knew what she had to do. Before allowing her mother to die without her wand, she decided to retrieve both of their wands. She also knew that she'd be evening the odds. Three against two were much better odds than three against one. She skulked behind the masked figures, with her wand in her hand. She reached the bed where her mother's wand lay. She threw the wand to her mother.

The figures turned and saw Irina standing, wand at the ready. She quickly passed them to join her mother's side. The silent figures finally spoke.

"Mariska Dolohov, you are charged with conspiring to murder the queen. How do you plead?" a male voice asked forcefully.

"I plead not guilty. That woman is not the queen, my daughter is rightful queen."

"You leave me no choice. You do not accept your wrongs, your punishment is death. Do you understand?" Mariska merely tilted her head, and looked to Irina.

"My daughter, you understand? I don't. Shall we duel my angel?"

"Yes mother, we shall." Irina stated confident with her mother next to her. The female voice spoke.

"Please ladies make this easy on you. Mariska you are to die, be it now or at my lord's pleasure. Don't allow your daughter to suffer too. Drop your wands!"

"I'd rather not. My daughter is the queen! Not that whore!" Mariska stated venomously. The taller figure shook with anger. He let out curse after curse at Mariska. Irina dueled with the two other figures. She had the upper hand. She saw almost too late her mother hit with a flash of green energy. Before she could think what to do, her world went black.

"I was meant for so much more than this. My mother deserved so much more than that. Where did we go wrong? We did everything right. We were loyal to him. We believed he'd return. I was meant to be his queen. It was never meant to be that whore. She is a child, unskilled, untalented. Who could have betrayed us? Why were we targeted?

I am stuck in this darkness. If I ever get out of this place, they will all pay dearly. Everyone that betrayed us, and him, they will all pay. I promise vengeance. My mother will not go unanswered. I will make them pay the price I have. They will pay with their love."

Irina awoke in an unfamiliar place. She wasn't home and knew it. All she could see was a white ceiling; all she could hear was steady beeps. She moved her hand and saw a tube emerging from it. She looked around the cold room. Next to her hand was a button labeled "nurse". She pressed the button. Almost immediately a woman was at her side. "We wondered if we'd ever see those eyes again."

"W…W…Where am I?"

"You are in Moscow. What year is it?"

"It's how long have I been here?"

"Oh. You have been with us for the past sixteen years." Irina called all her magic, hoping that she had finally healed from whatever injury could cause such a long coma.

"Thank you for your care. I must be going."

"You must be tested first.

"No testing." Irina felt the sides of her bed; she was pleasantly surprised to see that her wand was by her side. She felt her magic course through her being, intoxicating her. Her thirst for revenge was palpable. She knew that she mother had died. She knew that she herself was injured. She knew that both of them were innocent. She drew back her wand and fired the first curse that came to her mind at the nurse.

Rising from her bed she looked around. Finding her chart, she saw a name written as her only visitor for a year after her coma. After that nobody saw her. Not her father, not anyone cared. She formed the plan to find the man that cared enough to spend every other day with her for a year. She knew the name; all that was left was to find Walden MacNair.


	2. Gregory Goyle January 2014

Gregory was sweating under the oppressive African sun. He could feel someone watching him for a week. Every time he would turn to glimpse them, he'd see nobody there. Gregory was attending to some important business before returning to his girlfriend. He had a lead on an impressive amethyst ring that was said to have once belonged to the most beautiful woman that had lived, Cleopatra. It was his intention to propose to Daphne that night.

Gregory Goyle was scarred by the war. He felt out of place as he was vindicated of all his wrong doings. He had taken a decade to figure out that he was in fact worthy of love and acceptance. His housemates had all managed to move on from the pain. Draco was a husband and father. Theodore was living the high life. Pansy had settled into a comfortable life. Blaise had become a family man. During his time soul searching, he wandered into another lost soul in Daphne Greengrass. She was the one that helped him find himself. In their matriculations at Hogwarts, they rarely spoke to one another. She was Pansy's minion, and he was Draco's. To that end, they found common ground.

Tonight would be the night. He would finally find a family to call his own. He would become husband. He felt for the first time a sense of peace well up on him. He loved the feeling. He had earned it. Being raised in an environment that taught sons to marry and produce a male heir, Gregory never knew true love. Daphne was his salvation. He was no longer Goyle the bully, Goyle the glutton, or Goyle the idiot. He would be forging a new destiny for himself. It would be a destiny which would make him Goyle the husband, and perhaps one day Goyle the father.

He looked at the parchment in his hands. He nervously walked through the marketplace. He was afraid that the ring wouldn't be spectacular enough to honor his savior. The parchment became moist from his sweat. He could barely make out that he was twenty feet to his target. He reached the store at long last. He smiled as he entered. The smile faded when he saw the people currently occupying the small space. He recognized the three men; the two women however were strangers to him. He raised his wand ready for a battle.

Irina reached the outside. She knew only a name. Walden MacNair. She knew that she needed to track him down. First she needed shelter. She hoped that her old friend Natasha was still at home. She had a clear enough vision in her head, she apparated to the home of Natasha Karkaroff. The woman stood up before her to see the intruder. Instantly they knew each other. The women embraced for a long period of time.

"Irina, we all thought you were dead. How is this possible? Or am I going insane?"

"Tasha, I'll tell you that you are as sane as I am. Mother and I were attacked and well she didn't make it. I lived, and wallowed in limbo. I just woke up. I need your help."

"Well, sure anything for you."

"Good, I'll hold you to that. I need to find someone."

"Who is that pray tell?"

"Walden MacNair."

"Done, he's in Azkaban. He has been since the Dark Lord was destroyed."

"What? The Dark Lord is gone? Never mind…. That's not important. We need to break Walden out. Any ideas…?"

"Several. In fact I was about to initiate my own break out…"

"Works for me…"

Several weeks later the plan had been revised and acted on. The two women were able to charm their way to releasing not only one but three men. Walden MacNair was easiest. They had also retained the services of Fenrir Greyback, the dangerous werewolf. When a Gordon Yaxley heard them escaping he begged his way out.

Irina had a plan. She was going to ensure that those that escaped their rightful place in Azkaban would pay with their most precious possessions, their children. She knew that she and her mother were loyal to the Dark Lord. She knew that several of the "faithful" has escaped. For that disloyalty to the man she viewed as her husband, they needed to pay retribution.

She had a list of the Death Eaters that had escaped any kind of long term punishment. That list included, Goyle, Mulciber, Jugson, Rowle, Malfoy, Nott, LeStrange, and Zabini. All of whom in Irina's mind were ghost that didn't know they were dead. Their crime of sedition would be punished severely. They would feel her pain and betrayal. She sent her new minions to track those on her list.

She didn't have to wait long for a break. Yaxley found Gregory Goyle. Together they decided to watch him. They'd wait for the opportunity to arise. It did, three days later. They overheard him muttering to himself as he owled Draco the news that he was preparing to ask Daphne to be his wife. They sent an anonymous owl to him informing him that a perfect ring was available for his special lady. Being the gullible one, Gregory didn't question it. They merely waited for him to arrive. He did the next day. If Irina could have had a camera the look on his face would be worth it. He immediately noticed Fenrir in the corner.

Gregory quickly formed an attack plan. For the past several years of wandering and waiting he took up professional dueling as a distraction. He knew that Daphne would hate him for thinking of attacking the women first. He'd honestly rather deal with an angry fiancée alive, then a grieving girlfriend. He had seconds to react to a curse sent by a man he knew to be Yaxley. He quickly ducked out of the way. He sent a simple disarming charm, followed by a powerful stunning. He thought that the odds were looking up. From five on one, now it was four on one.

Next he concentrated his fire on the brunette woman. She reacted quicker than he thought she would. She resorted quickly to using unforgivable curses. Her weakness was quickly revealed. She went for the kill, instead of the pain. He learned to cause pain. He made her legs like jelly. She fell quickly. The others merely watched as he fought them one by one. With Natasha out of the fight he went for the next one to step up.

MacNair stepped up. He looked at Gregory as a child looks at a fly with its wings removed. Gregory was already getting winded. He simply refused to allow these people to interfere with the happiness that he had longed for. MacNair bowed to him. In that instant Gregory grabbed Walden's head and slammed his knee into his nose. He broke it instantly. He next threw him to the ground and put his foot on his neck. Walden soon was unconscious. Gregory counted the odds. "Two against one, you have seen three of your comrades fall. Care to run?"

"Actually no…" Fenrir growled.

"Finish this!" Irina shouted to Fenrir. At her word, using his enhanced speed that he cultivated through the years he had quickly separated Gregory's head from his body. They left the body to wallow, as they awoke Gordon, Natasha, and Walden. A smile formed on Irina's face. She simply said. "Leave him for her to find." Fenrir brought the body and head to the hotel room which Gregory was sharing with Daphne. They waited in the next room for a sign that Daphne had found their present. A scream echoed throughout the hotel, Irina and her minions apparated with satisfaction of a job well done in their hearts.

"Poor Gregory Goyle… Loyal to the end…? Yeah right. You were never loyal to my husband. You never could have been. You got what you deserved. No more, no less. Your father should be proud that his son's death has ended that bloodline. Never again will the name Goyle disgrace the world that I will build. I alone will bring his vision to reality. I alone will bring about his world. I alone will forge the future.

I was meant to do this by his side. I was meant for so much more than this. I will make my husband proud. All others that have defied and denied him will answer to me. I promise that everyone that had a hand in his demise will feel my sting. My spree will be legendary. I will ensure that all those he trusted, and then betrayed him will fall. They will perish. After I destroy the disloyal, then I'll destroy the opposition.

Daphne Greengrass was in the midst of what could have been called her best day. She had just spent a great amount of time awaiting the results of a test. She was for once grateful that her boyfriend was out running errands. She was pacing the room until the timer clicked. She rushed to the sink when the timer went off. On the stick, a stick that muggles had invented was the results she was actually hoping for. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She knew that Gregory would be ecstatic. They would soon be a true family. She could barely contain her joy. So when she heard the sound of shuffling, she thought that her boyfriend, being tired was finally home. She called out to him but got no answer. She left the bathroom. Instead of her love she saw horror. Her only love was on the bed, his feet next to his head. She let out a scream, she firecalled for an Auror. They arrived within minutes. After an hour and a half of questioning, she was freed. She knew exactly where to go. Her friend's Blaise and Athena would help her.

She owled ahead to them what had happened. She arrived within moments of the owl. Her face still swollen from tears, she knocked on their door. She could hear the distinct sound of children playing behind the door. She began to sob again, thinking that Gregory would never know his child. She sobbed knowing that Gregory would never know of his child. The door opened and at the threshold stood a slightly tearful Blaise. "Daphne please come in." he said somberly.

"Thank you Blaise. I didn't know where else to go." Daphne said as a small boy ran to his father

"Rupert please go and play with your sister. I need some time with my friend." The child huffed away. "Daphne honey, I am sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, I need to see your wife."

"Athena, Daphne is here she needs you." A voice called from the other room, the room with the sounds of children.

"Be right there. Samantha seems to have attached herself to my hair. Give me a moment." Moments later Athena appeared in the living room where Daphne had settled on the couch. "Daphne honey, what is it you need?"

"You coped with what happened to you during the war. I need to know how."

"Easy enough…" Athena began writing an address on a piece of parchment. "Go here; her name is Dr. Miranda Stick LeStrange. She is my sister-in-law and helped me. She will help you!" Athena watched as the grieving woman took the paper. Somehow Athena knew that whatever was going on, it was only the beginning.


End file.
